


Five Times Tony stole Steve's clothes....

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers Tower, Captain America boxer shorts, Comfort, Dummy watching and recording, Fanart, M/M, Making Out, Manip, Photoshop, Steve Feels, Steve's hoodie, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony and his coffee addiction, Tony's workshop, happy steve, happy tony, hug, laughing, stealing clothes, teasing!Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: ... and One Time Steve stole Tony's.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> A great deal of work - and I mean that, as in _many many_ days - went into these manips, so you'd make me a very happy wee artist if you decided to leave me a word or two! Kudos is nice, comments make very happy ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Tony needs to feels safe.
> 
> (It's when Tony allows himself to lean against Steve, when he closes his eyes, buries his face against Steve's neck and hides in his arms and his way too big jacket. He thinks that's what home feels like.) 
> 
> (Steve holds on tight in those moments. They're rare, because Tony doesn't trust easily and showing weakness is his biggest fear.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the start of the 5+1 on Tony and his penchant for stealing Steve's clothes. That obviously means that I made 6 manips (yep, I've been a very busy bee - well, I'm still working on the last three...), and they form an overall 'story' arc, if you want to call it that. They vary, some are funny, some serious, some naughty, you get the gist. That means that I will up the rating a bit as we go along, because we start nice and safe ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/124522/124522_original.jpg)


	2. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it's late and the days have been long, Tony likes to feel comfortable while working. That's why he keeps Steve's S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie neatly folded in the bottom drawer of his desk.
> 
> (Once he slips it on, he buries his nose in the collar, closes his eyes and inhales deeply. The lingering scent of Steve is all Tony needs, and just like that he feels up to a few more hours of work.)
> 
> (Tony makes sure to return the hoodie to Steve in regular intervals so that he can steal it yet again when Steve has worn it for a day. He doesn't want it to smell of washing powder, after all.)
> 
> (Steve never quite understands why one of his hoodies keeps appearing and disappearing all the time until he goes to the workshop in the dead of the night to bring Tony a fresh cup of coffee and sees him wear it. Steve stays back, watches Tony work for a while and then returns to bed with a smile on his face.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have the first four manips of this 5+1 finished, I thought I could give you the next one already. I hope you like it ^_^ The story continues, so to say :D

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/124795/124795_original.jpg)


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony starts wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. hoodie around the Tower, it doesn't take long for the teasing to start. They know all too well who it actually belongs to.
> 
> (Clint would like to make it clear that it's _not his_.)
> 
> (Natasha points out that it's not hers because that would be a much tighter fit on Tony.) 
> 
> (Bruce simply states the well-known fact that he doesn't own any SHIELD clothes.)
> 
> (Thor just wonders what his Lady Jane would look like wearing nothing but his cape and he can't help smiling at the idea. He might suggest it to her next time he sees her. Some Midgard traditions are rather appealing, he has to admit.)
> 
> (Steve doesn't say a thing. He doesn't like lying, after all, and everything else will only feed the monster.)
> 
> (Tony wears his spoils with pride and a smirk on his face. Hiding is just not his style.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In come the Team! Of course you knew I'd make a domestic!Team manip, didn't you? I'm fluffy like that XD I hope you like the team love with a good portion of teasing ^_^
> 
> Btw, somehow the mugs I use in this set of manips have taken on a life of their own... Don't ask me what happened, at first it was just a gag to give Tony a Captain America mug in the last manip, but somehow it became a theme... I especially like Bruce's mug and I can't help wondering who gave it to him, Tony or Clint? Might have been Clint who then started this whole mug mess in the Avengers household XD What do you think?

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/125219/125219_original.jpg)


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony _loves_ his coffee first thing in the morning. He doesn't much care what he's wearing when he goes to get it.
> 
> (Steve _does_ care. Especially since it's _his_ shirts that Tony keeps stealing.)
> 
> (He's not above admitting that he loves seeing Tony in his clothes, though. Somehow he finds it utterly adorable how Tony seems to disappear in Steve's shirt when he's lounging on the couch with his first coffee of the day. He loves it even more how obviously comfortable Tony is in Steve's clothes.)
> 
> (He won't even mention Tony's penchant for Captain America boxers shorts that he portrays openly visible on his morning hunt for coffee. It's enough that Clint teases Steve about it any chance he gets.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit different from the stuff I usually do, but I hope you still like it. It's all about the details ^_^ 
> 
> And hey, I have just one manip left to finish! Almost done with this 5+1. Phew, that was a lot of work, but so much fun ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/125601/125601_original.jpg)


	5. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Tony wears Steve's hoodie just so that Steve can peel him out of it.
> 
> (Steve is well aware of Tony's plan. He's always open for his less than subtle suggestions, too.) 
> 
> (Dummy is eagerly recording it in great detail. He has become very good at not making it obvious what he does.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the naughty one at last! I know you've all been waiting for this one XD And I got to include Dummy, too! Yay! XD 
> 
> I hope to finish the last manip of Steve wearing Tony's clothes today or sometime tomorrow. I know quite a few people are waiting for it ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/125909/125909_original.jpg)


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll find the summary below, it was too long to post it here XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry, it took me a wee bit longer to get this one done - uni did strike again... But wow, we're really done with this 5+1! It sure was a fun ride for me - how did you like it? I'm asking because I might do another one at some point, and I would like to know what you think of that - do you like these sets of images or do you prefer single manips without connection?

When Steve grabs a cup of coffee post-mission without changing entirely out of his uniform, the Team learns just what exactly he's wearing underneath.

(It's Tony's old Black Sabbath t-shirt. It's faded and a bit too tight, but Steve doesn't care. He likes the feeling of carrying something of Tony's with him into battle. He might not be superstitious per se, but it still feels like his personal good luck charm.)

(So _that's_ where his t-shirt disappeared to! Well, Tony can't honestly say that he minds. Steve looks damn hot in the very tight fit of Tony's old favourite.) 

(Natasha gives the t-shirt one pointed glance and then offers Steve to get him Iron Man pyjamas for Christmas. That's when Steve loses it and breaks out in a full-hearted belly laugh that is pleasantly contagious.)

(Clint finds that stealing-clothes-thing disgustingly couple-y. Cap's so whipped. Well, judging by the smitten look on Stark's face, at least it's mutual.)

(Bruce is glad to see Tony happy. He's privy to enough of Tony's history to understand what this thing with Steve really means, and how much it must have taken for Tony to trust him like he obviously does. He's content to see that Steve is quite obviously equally committed.)

(Thor wonders if that means that Midgard tradition demands that he wear something of Jane's. He's pretty sure that she owns nothing that'll fit him without tearing. Well, they'll find something. He will honour the Midgard tradition.)

***

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/126066/126066_original.jpg)


End file.
